Tels que nous sommes
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Noël approche et l'ambiance est morose dans le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix. Prise de mélancolie, Hermione choisit de se tourner vers la seule personne qu'elle respecte vraiment...


_Coucou les gens. Je crois que ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, parce que c'est mon tout premier écrit sur Harry Potter que j'arrive à terminer et à publier. Qui aurait cru que c'est si difficile d'écrire sur cet univers ? Enfin, pour vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi, il m'a fallu des années pour réussir à pondre un truc potable. _

_C'est donc mon premier One-Shot publié sur cet univers. Pour ceux qui ont envie de lire, soyez indulgents, je vous prie. C'était pas facile, surtout avec le sujet que je traite o.o _

_Bref, je ne vais pas parler plus longtemps. Bonne lecture à tous, donc !_

_Note : je ne suis pas particulièrement fana du Remione, mais comme c'est un couple inhabituel et rarement traité, j'avais envie d'écrire sur ça. Ben ouais. _

_Se déroule pendant la cinquième année d'Harry._

**Disclaimer : _L'univers de _****Harry Potter _n'est pas à moi_** _**(sinon je serais une femme riche et courtisée pour son argent, que croyez-vous donc). Je crois que seul mon cerveau m'appartient, et même si j'ai des doutes sur la qualité de la marchandise, je ne pense pas que je vais l'échanger en fin de compte.**_

* * *

**Tels que nous sommes**

.

La maison du 12, square Grimmaurd était plutôt calme pour cette période. Noël approchait et presque tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient occupés ailleurs, que ce fût pour des missions d'espionnage ou des récoltes d'informations. Hermione s'ennuyait. Certes, elle avait ses deux amis, Harry et Ron, mais ceux-ci passaient généralement leur temps à se ronger les sangs quant aux activités de Voldemort et cela ne les rendait pas très amicaux ces derniers temps. Il était difficile d'engager une conversation gaie avec eux. Elle avait donc commencé à prendre plus de distance, après quelques tentatives de leur changer les idées. Après tout, ils allaient tout de même fêter Noël. Ce serait un Noël bien triste toutefois.

Elle passait donc une grande partie de son temps libre dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, à lire un livre ou à faire ses devoirs. C'était le seul endroit de la maison qui paraissait au moins calme, le reste n'étant pas vraiment l'atmosphère rêvée pour travailler ou réfléchir. Il y avait le portrait de Mrs Black qui hurlait à toute heure dès que quelqu'un entrait dans la maison ou lorsqu'elle avait l'imprudence de passer devant lui, ainsi que Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de Sirius, qui passait son temps à médire sur elle et les autres résidents, et à plaindre les anciens propriétaires. A cause de tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas se reposer et ordonner ses idées dans sa tête. C'étaient des vacances harassantes.

Un vacarme soudain la tira de nouveau de ses pensées, et elle soupira en reconnaissant les hurlements de Mrs Black qui signalaient sûrement l'arrivée d'un nouvel individu. Quand elle avait l'occasion de tromper son ennui et de rompre la monotonie, Hermione n'hésitait pas. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte et se précipiter dans la cage d'escalier afin de voir l'imprudent. Il était là, en train de grimacer tandis qu'il refermait la porte pour étouffer les malédictions et les menaces proférées par le portrait. Peu soigné, fatigué, il n'était pas très beau à voir. Il fallait dire que sa condition le rendait perpétuellement ainsi.

Elle regarda en direction de la chambre d'Harry et Ron. Pas de réaction, de grincement ou quoi que ce fût. Elle voulait vraiment qu'ils sortent de leur léthargie, et elle en voulait à Ron d'enfoncer davantage Harry dans sa déprime plutôt que de l'aider à reprendre goût à la vie. Ils étaient des adolescents, ils avaient nombre de choses à découvrir. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Voldemort détruire leur jeunesse et les vieillir avant l'âge.

Elle descendit les escaliers, et au son de ses pas discrets, la tête du nouveau venu se tourna dans sa direction. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli qu'il accueillit d'un hochement de tête.

« Bonjour, Hermione, comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-il, d'une voix douce.

Elle baissa la tête mais la releva pour lui sourire timidement, espérant lui cacher sa véritable humeur. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il sentait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle devait avouer que pour le coup, c'était un peu gênant. Mais le professeur Lupin avait toujours beaucoup de tact.

Il avança un peu et se débarrassa de sa grande cape mitée qu'il portait au-dehors, et qu'il accrocha au portemanteau. Puis il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. C'était un toucher léger mais rassurant.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, n'hésite pas. Tu as sans doute besoin de parler un peu.

-Et vous ? demanda t-elle. Comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est souvent très compliqué. Mais il faut toujours garder en vue une petite lueur d'espoir. »

Il avait raison. Seulement, Hermione ne savait si elle aurait le courage de la regarder, cette lueur. Par moment, elle avait le désir de baisser les bras, mais en pensant à Harry, qui était en continuel danger de mort, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'une Gryffondor digne de ce nom, et elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à la fatalité. Elle voulait se battre quoiqu'il en coûtât.

« Viens t'asseoir dans la cuisine, si tu veux. Molly est là ? Et Sirius ?

-Elle est partie il y a un peu plus d'une heure pour faire une course, de ce que j'ai compris. Ginny l'a accompagnée. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, il me semble. Quant à Sirius, il s'est sans doute caché autre part, pour réfléchir aussi. »

Lupin haussa les sourcils de surprise. Sirius qui s'isolait pour réfléchir, c'était peu courant, et même improbable. Mais sans doute fallait-il une première fois à tout.

« Bien, alors. J'ai envie de me préparer une boisson chaude.

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper, vous devez être fatigué. »

Il lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance et elle le lui rendit. C'était bon de pouvoir partager un petit moment de joie avec quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un avait sans doute beaucoup de soucis en tête. Son devoir était néanmoins de lui changer les idées, et elle savait qu'il ferait de même pour elle. Elle avait souvent senti que le professeur Lupin et elle se ressemblaient, d'un point de vue caractériel. Ils réfléchissaient, étaient posés, ne parlaient jamais pour ne rien dire. En cela, elle l'admirait et il faisait partie des personnes qu'elle préférait entre tous ceux qui venaient ici. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait, elle prépara les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire un chocolat. Lui qui disait que c'était le meilleur médicament contre la tristesse, il serait sans doute heureux d'en boire. Elle pensait toujours à lui lorsqu'elle voyait du chocolat, et trouvait qu'à force, ils étaient devenus indissociables l'un de l'autre. C'était amusant, parfois, mais aussi attendrissant. Il regardait en direction de la porte de la cuisine, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Harry et Ron ne sont pas là ?

-Ils sont en haut. Sans doute encore à fulminer contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Hum… » et le silence s'installa.

Elle fit chauffer la tasse puis l'apporta au professeur qui la prit précautionneusement en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Puis, un peu gênée, elle alla s'asseoir avec une autre en face de lui. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, en fin de compte. Elle souhaitait surtout être avec quelqu'un.

« J'imagine que les cours se passent toujours aussi bien ?

-A merveille, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire de ce côté-là, » approuva t-elle.

Elle vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Lupin. Pensait-il au temps où il avait été son professeur ? Ou, plus anciennement, un élève de Poudlard ? Il était vrai qu'il était heureux, à cette époque, malgré sa différence et le rejet des autres. Elle trouvait injuste qu'on le traitât ainsi. La haine engendrait la haine, et elle était persuadée que si Sirius, le père d'Harry et ce traître de Peter Pettigrow n'avaient pas été là, il serait devenu mauvais et amer, cruel aussi. Elle frissonnait à cette pensée. Elle aimait le côté doux de Lupin, qu'elle retrouvait dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes et dans son sourire. S'il avait été leur ennemi, elle aurait été très triste pour lui. Elle l'était même pour tous ceux qu'ils combattaient, même les Mangemorts les plus fourbes. Ceux-là avaient un jour été des enfants, puis on leur avait fait prendre un chemin ou un autre en fonction de leur vécu et de l'opinion des autres. Les enfants étaient gentils, innocents, mais influençables. Un jour ou l'autre, quelque chose les pervertissait.

« Hermione ? Tu es pensive. »

La voix du professeur la tira de ses réflexions et elle ne sut pas trop comment réagir.

« Vous visez juste, professeur. En ce moment, je me sens fatiguée.

-Profite de tes vacances et repose-toi. Surtout qu'en ce moment, la situation n'est pas des meilleures.

-C'est ça qui me tracasse. Pensez-vous que l'on puisse dormir avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête ? »

Il eut une moue compréhensive et hocha la tête.

« Je comprends, Hermione. Mais garde espoir, rien n'est encore perdu. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, troublé seulement par les bruits des tasses qui montaient jusqu'aux lèvres puis se posaient ensuite dans un petit tintement sur la table. Hermione tendit l'oreille en direction de la chambre de Ron et Harry. Toujours rien.

« Vous devriez peut-être aller voir Harry pour le rassurer, lui aussi, non ? Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. »

Lupin prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de chocolat chaud et parut réfléchir. Puis, il soupira :

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Il est avec Ronald. Il peut bien le rendre de meilleure humeur ?

-Ce que je déteste chez Ron, c'est qu'il a tendance à aggraver les choses, en croyant bien faire.

-Entendre cela à propos d'un ami, c'est… saisissant, murmura t-il, après un temps.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amie avec quelqu'un que je n'ai pas le droit de le critiquer. Je dirais même que c'est la preuve de mon affection pour cette personne.

-Tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse, Hermione. J'apprécie ce trait d'esprit chez les gens, peu importe leur âge et leur niveau d'affinité avec moi. Harry a de la chance de t'avoir pour amie. »

Elle rougit face au compliment. Elle n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de ce genre de choses, à part avec les professeurs. Les autres élèves et parfois même les personnes extérieures à Poudlard la regardaient de haut en se moquant de son intelligence ou du fait qu'elle était « la copine » de Potter. Elle avait ignoré ces remarques, mais cela laissait des traces. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« Merci, professeur. »

Il eut une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Tu m'appelles toujours « professeur » alors que je ne le suis plus. Tu as sans doute du mal à te détacher du passé. »

Elle parut un moment étonnée, puis répondit instinctivement :

« C'est que, à part vous et l'usurpateur de Fol-Œil en quatrième année, nous n'avons pas eu d'excellents enseignants en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Du coup, pour moi, vous restez le seul à être digne de prétendre à ce poste. »

Même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Hermione savait qu'elle l'avait touché grâce à ces mots. Il secoua la tête.

« Et pourtant je suis un loup-garou, tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Malheureusement, personne ne voudrait que je revienne à cause de ma condition.

-C'est injuste. A cause de ces idéologies idiotes, on prive les sorciers d'éléments souvent très doués. Si Dumbledore n'était pas là, nous n'aurions jamais eu la chance de vous avoir. Et voilà que maintenant il y a cette espèce de gros crapaud d'Ombrage qui…

-Conserve un peu de respect pour tes professeurs, Hermione, même ceux que tu apprécies le moins, » la réprimanda t-il, sévèrement.

Elle avala son souffle, puis le relâcha :

« Elle a fait énormément de mal, et pas seulement dans cette école, j'imagine. Quand j'entends toutes ces énormités de sa part, parmi lesquelles il faut exterminer la race des loups-garous… Vous êtes la preuve pourtant qu'ils sont comme les humains : bons ou mauvais, qu'ils n'ont pas qu'un seul chemin de vie.

-Hermione… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux de Lupin brillaient. Sans doute de reconnaissance mais aussi de tristesse. Les personnes comme Hermione et tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient rares, et l'ignorance malheureusement prospère parmi les gens aux idées arrêtées, comme Dolorès Ombrage. Il n'avait jamais voulu être un loup-garou, mais il comprenait les réactions des gens quand il voyait ce que faisaient ses congénères.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais fui, même quand elle avait percé son secret. Elle voyait plus loin que le bout de son nez et connaissait son caractère, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la bête sanguinaire qu'il devenait à la pleine lune s'il ne prenait pas la potion Tue-loup.

« Ne dis plus rien, je t'en prie. C'est bien assez. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, et sentit une vague d'affection pour Remus Lupin l'envahir. A l'instant, dans cette époque trouble où elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir compter sur personne, elle se sentait prête à se reposer tout entière sur cet homme et à l'épauler en retour. Et même à l'embrasser…

Elle se sentit rougir involontairement. Elle n'avait eu que des intentions innocentes, mais son esprit avait dérivé vers des horizons dangereux, qu'elle préférait ignorer. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était bizarre, de ce côté-là, à vouloir des choses qui ne lui étaient pas accessibles. Le pire était qu'elle ne les voulait pas vraiment. Mais le fait d'y songer lui paraissait déjà déplacé.

Oui, elle voulait l'embrasser, mais comme une petite fille embrasserait son père, pas comme…

Oh, elle devait arrêter. Elle secoua la tête et Lupin surprit son geste.

« Hermione ?

-Hein ? Ah, non, rien, » bégaya t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva.

« Être restée seule si longtemps a dû être difficile. Surtout alors que vous n'avez pas la permission de sortir à l'extérieur. Je propose que l'on fasse quelques pas. La maison est grande, on a de quoi en faire le tour pendant un long moment. »

Elle acquiesça, mais se sentait gênée à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui tendit la main.

« Tu viens ? »

Sans s'en saisir, elle se leva à son tour.

La marche s'était déroulée en silence. Hermione gardait les yeux rivés ailleurs. Lupin ne disait rien. Ils se contentaient de leurs présences respectives et profitaient même du moment, sachant qu'il ne se renouvellerait pas avant un long moment.

« Vous devez veiller à ce qu'Harry ne fasse pas de bêtise à Poudlard. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette Ombrage, et je sais qu'elle est dangereuse. Elle peut être capable du pire et je me demande parfois comment Dumbledore a pu accepter un tel cas dans son école pour occuper le poste de professeur, dit-il, finalement.

-Le Ministère l'a imposée, souffla t-elle, férocement. Et c'est vrai que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore a accepté une telle chose. Tout ça parce qu'ils ne veulent pas croire au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, et font tout pour étouffer l'information. Mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que pendant ce temps, il fomente des plans dont nous ne savons rien d'autre que la dangerosité !

-Évidemment, puisqu'ils refusent de voir la vérité en face, répondit-il, la mine sombre.

-Voilà, c'est cela. Que leur faut-il pour qu'ils comprennent ?

-Du temps, et une manifestation de Voldemort… »

Elle frissonna en entendant le nom, et se tourna vers son professeur, qui s'était arrêté. Elle oublia son embarras précédent et le regarda intensément.

« C'est toujours comme ça, Hermione. Pour que les gens saisissent la gravité d'une situation, il leur faut un drame, voire plusieurs. Et cela inclut des sacrifices, ce dont nous avons le moins besoin en ce moment. »

Il s'approcha du mur le plus proche et y posa la tête, l'air soudain très las.

« Mais même si nous souhaitions empêcher cela, personne ne nous écouterait. Ni vous, parce que vous êtes une adolescente et de surcroît une amie de Harry Potter, ni moi, qui suis un loup-garou.

-Certaines personnes nous soutiennent malgré tout, avança t-elle.

-Combien sont-elles ? »

Elle se tut. Évidemment, ces personnes étaient peu. Les autres ne donnaient pas leur avis ou au contraire s'opposaient fermement aux affirmations d'Harry. Parce que la plupart d'entre elles avait un membre de sa famille qui travaillait au Ministère, parfois directement sous la coupe du ministre lui-même.

« C'est vous-même qui aviez dit qu'il fallait garder en vue une lueur d'espoir. Ne détruisez pas la mienne, je vous en prie, » murmura t-elle, avant de se détourner.

Elle le sentit s'avancer dans son dos et poser une main sur son épaule.

« Je disais qu'il fallait une lueur d'espoir, mais pas que nous devions nous faire des illusions. »

Il exerça une pression pour qu'elle se retourne et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, si proches qu'Hermione trouvait cela presque indécent. Elle regardait sur les côtés, pour ne pas avoir à poser les yeux sur lui.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était fidèle à certains principes, dont celui de montrer du respect aux adultes. Elle leva les yeux et le fixa avec hésitation. Il ne disait plus rien, il se contentait de la dévisager. Sa main était toujours sur son épaule, elle exerçait une pression franche au point qu'Hermione commençait à ressentir des démangeaisons. Il avait l'air de chercher ce qu'il voulait dire. Il regarda de tous côtés avant de se pencher vers elle. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il lui murmure quelque chose, sans doute un secret, une confidence.

Mais ce fut autre chose, à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde. Il continuait de se rapprocher et elle ne se dérobait pas, fronçant les sourcils, son cœur battant plus vite. Que comptait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas…

Mais au dernier moment, il recula brusquement et la lâcha. Il avait une expression coupable sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, excuse-moi, Hermione. Je… Je voulais simplement… »

Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle restait là, pétrifiée, se demandant comment elle devait réagir. Elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle sur son nez. Il avait été si proche… Elle ressentait des fourmillements dans tout le corps, et elle avait l'impression de trembler. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son épaule et l'y crispa, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, la bouche fermée.

« Oh, c'est stupide, dit-il, finalement. Tu… Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, s'il te plaît. »

Elle ne disait toujours rien, ne sachant où se mettre. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux deux. Ils avaient avant tout une discussion civilisée, avant que, avant que…

« Professeur ? »

Il sursauta.

« Pitié, Hermione, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui demanda t-il le visage rouge.

-Remus, alors, je peux ? »

Elle perçut son souffle court, mais prit son silence pour un consentement.

« Remus, ne vous culpabilisez pas, il ne s'est rien passé. C'est un incident, j'imagine. »

Sa voix la trahissait, elle était gênée. Il pouvait l'entendre, et cela n'arrangeait rien.

« Alors, euh… »

Toute chamboulée par l'évènement qu'elle était, Hermione avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

« Vous voulez peut-être… redescendre… ? Mrs Weasley et Ginny ne devraient plus tarder.

-Je vais peut-être essayer de retrouver Sirius avant, puis repartir. Je ne resterai pas pour le dîner. »

Il avait dit cela d'une traite et se mit en marche, comme pour effacer ce moment de suprême embarras qui planait entre eux. Hermione, même si elle se doutait de ce qu'il avait inconsciemment tenté de faire, ne comprenait pas tout. Elle se disait que de toute manière, puisque ce n'était pas arrivé, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en faire… Mais elle ressentait un trouble en elle-même, une sorte de boule qui grossissait dans son ventre, et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Marcher à ses côtés n'était plus pareil. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité à ses côtés, seulement angoissée. Comme si… elle devait faire quelque chose.

Remédier à cela, simplement.

« Vous venez de le décider à l'instant ? finit-elle par demander, un peu au hasard.

-Pardon ? s'enquit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous voulez partir. Mais vous n'en avez pas parlé plus tôt. »

Il poussa un soupir.

« Je suis aussi occupé ailleurs, Hermione, comme tu le sais.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous dérange, et j'en suis la cause. »

Il s'arrêta, et détourna les yeux. Elle chercha désespérément son regard.

« Où est le problème, monsieur ? Tout à l'heure…

-Hermione, ne parlons pas de ça, c'était un accident.

-Il n'a même pas eu lieu. Et même s'il avait eu lieu, je… »

Elle se tut, se demandant que dire.

« Ce n'est pas sain, Hermione.

-En quoi ce n'est pas sain ?

-En beaucoup de choses. J'ai été ton professeur. J'ai le double de ton âge. Je suis un loup-garou. Je…

-J'ai seize ans, Remus, je ne suis plus une enfant. »

Il l'observa. Ses lèvres formaient un rictus étrange.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir fait ça. Cela… »

Il poussa un soupir.

« Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de vivre ta jeunesse. »

Il y eut un silence. Aucun n'osait bouger, mais n'attendait pas pour autant une réponse de l'autre. Hermione dit finalement, très lentement :

« Je suis plus vieille dans ma tête que mon âge le laisse penser. Et cela se remarque d'autant plus que Voldemort est présent dans nos vies. »

Le nom. Elle l'avait prononcé. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. En ce moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres importait peu, tout comme les plans qu'il traficotait.

« Ce n'est pas une raison…

-Monsieur, si j'en ai l'opportunité, je profiterais pleinement de ma jeunesse. Vous ne savez pas à quel point, certains jours, j'aimerais tout laisser tomber, même les livres, paresser, sortir, m'amuser, et même… »

Elle rougit à cette pensée, et secoua la tête, et il remarqua son geste.

« Oui… ? » demanda t-il timidement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, croisa ses beaux yeux dorés, et, en confiance, décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Je ne suis pas non plus tout à fait prude, vous savez. Pour oublier tout ça, je serais même prête à m'envoyer en l'air. »

Il cligna des yeux. Il resta un moment là, à la regarder, et elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux le faire, Hermione. Mais avec quelqu'un de ton âge, » finit-il par articuler, doucement.

Sans plus de commentaires, il s'apprêta à avancer, mais elle ne le suivit pas.

« Je suis déjà sortie avec quelqu'un l'année dernière, » avoua t-elle.

De nouveau, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas habitué, sans doute, à ce qu'on lui fasse de telles confidences, et elle comprenait. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait été embarrassant, mais elle savait que Lupin ne la critiquerait pas. Il était quelqu'un à part.

« C'était à l'occasion du bal de Noël, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, expliqua t-elle, en riant un peu. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais un des champions m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Vous ne devinerez pas qui c'est.

-Pas Harry, je suppose ? déduisit-il, malicieusement.

-Exactement. C'était le champion de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. »

Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Au début, elle n'aimait pas Viktor. Parce qu'il était la coqueluche des filles, cela l'avait agacée et elle avait songé qu'il ne devait pas valoir grand-chose ailleurs que dans le Quidditch. Et puis, à la bibliothèque, un jour, il l'avait abordée, et ils avaient parlé… Parlé, parlé, longtemps, de tout et de rien, de littérature, de leurs pays et écoles respectifs, mais jamais de sport. Elle avait été sidérée de voir à quel point elle s'était trompée à son sujet. Il n'était pas seulement un bellâtre. Il était lui aussi un puits de culture, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, notamment à cause de sa gaucherie naturelle. Et à la fin de la conversation, il s'était finalement jeté à l'eau. Et, abasourdie, elle n'avait pas su refuser. Et elle ne l'avait pas regretté, car l'excitation qui s'était emparée d'elle après cela faisait partie de ses plus merveilleux souvenirs.

« Le joueur de Quidditch. Étonnant, sourit Lupin.

-Oui. Mais avec lui, même si nous nous entendions très bien, ça n'est jamais allé plus loin qu'un baiser, un jour, dans un recoin du château. »

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Viktor avait profité d'un moment où il n'était pas poursuivi par ses groupies pour lui en voler un, son tout premier, par surprise. Et elle avait aimé ça. Même si cette première fois avait été aussi chaste que possible.

« Viktor était plus vieux que moi. Il avait dix-sept ans, et moi quinze. C'est après son départ que je me suis rendu compte que les garçons de mon année ne me faisaient absolument aucun effet. J'aime les hommes, disons… plus mûrs. »

Il la contempla un moment après cette déclaration. Elle devait être rouge comme un feu de signalisation, à l'instant. Mais il secoua la tête.

« Vous étiez dans la moyenne d'âge, tous les deux. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Vous n'avez pas continué ensemble ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« On s'échange des lettres quelquefois, mais en toute amitié. Je crois que chacun de nous a compris que ça en resterait là. »

Elle baissa enfin la tête. Ce qu'elle voulait dire lui brûlait la gorge et pourtant, elle voulait l'empêcher de sortir. Ce serait si embarrassant !

« Tu as autre chose à me dire ? »

Voyons, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Mais après cela, leur relation changerait du tout au tout. Et elle était quasiment certaine que cela serait dans le mauvais sens.

« Je ne vais pas dire que c'est exactement ce que je ressens, Remus, mais… Je suis si seule, ces temps-ci. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui reporter mon affection, autre qu'Harry ou Ron. Et… Je crois que c'est sur vous que c'est tombé. »

Il y eut un long silence, terrifiant. Et soudain, Lupin éclata de rire.

Elle le contempla, abasourdi. Elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu rire, mais pas de cette manière-là. Là, c'était de l'amusement pur, et elle se sentit incroyablement vexée, alors qu'elle aurait dû se moquer de sa propre stupidité, elle aussi.

« Tu plaisantes, Hermione. Je ne suis pas vraiment le type d'homme qui te corresponde. »

Elle sentit une chape de plomb retomber sur ses épaules. Elle serra les lèvres.

« Hermione ? »

Le ton plaisantin de Lupin s'évanouit pour en laisser place à un autre, vaguement inquiet. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle voulait quelqu'un qui reçoive son amour sans rien demander en retour, et ce quelqu'un la rejetait totalement, en faisant appel à la logique.

Elle sentit une présence tout près d'elle, et tressaillit lorsque la main de son ancien professeur se saisit de son menton pour le relever. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

« J'en ai assez, de tout le temps être rationnelle… Pour une fois, je veux oublier qui nous sommes, faire fi de la logique et aimer quelqu'un, même si ça ne doit durer qu'un moment… »

Il l'observa, et vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Hermione, ce… ce n'est pas possible. Pour ma part, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi, et toi tu… »

Il se tut, la dévisagea. Puis il poussa un profond soupir, qui la fit frissonner.

« Même si tu n'aimes pas Harry et Ron de cette manière, il y a d'autres hommes dans ton entourage à aimer. Il y a Percy, il y a Fred ou George…

-Vous n'y pensez pas, fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui… rit-il, un bref instant. Il y aussi d'autres garçons de ton école qui attireront inévitablement ton attention. Mais ne cherche pas l'impossible. Tu as encore seize ans, mais tu comprendras, quand tu seras plus âgée, à quel point une telle réflexion est purement adolescente. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Venait-il de la traiter d'immature ?

« Hermione… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un doux murmure. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il avait le regard voilé, ses doigts se pressaient sur son menton, et il ne bougeait pas, il restait tout près d'elle. Il semblait réfléchir, et elle attendait, le souffle court, les larmes prêtes à sortir. Finalement, il émit un minuscule rire.

« Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je veux, tu sais. »

Et soudain, très doucement, il approcha son visage et posa les lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione vacilla. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Enfin si, mais pas à ce moment précis… La boule dans son ventre semblait prête à exploser, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ils étaient là, au milieu du couloir, à s'embrasser, et… Elle, embrasser un adulte ! Un adulte qui, de surcroît, ne semblait pas très expérimenté dans ce domaine. Ce n'était pas surprenant, il avait sans doute connu peu de femmes dans sa vie qui voulaient la partager à ses côtés. Elle décida alors, avec sa maigre expérience, de prendre les devants, et répondit au baiser, en y mettant tout son cœur. Il parut surpris, mais une douce torpeur les envahit, et ils s'abandonnèrent complètement. Hermione, pour la première fois de sa vie, oubliait de réfléchir. Elle fermait les yeux, nouait ses bras autour des épaules de Lupin, de sorte que leurs corps se rapprochassent, et…

Il rompit l'étreinte, d'abord très doucement, puis avec plus d'insistance. Bientôt, ils reculèrent, haletant tous les deux.

« Professeur… » laissa échapper, très brièvement, Hermione.

Ce simple mot eut pour effet de rompre brutalement le charme étrange du moment. Lupin se reprit, jeta un regard paniqué sur elle puis autour d'eux. Fort heureusement, il ne semblait y avoir eu aucun témoin à leur échange.

« Hermione… Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça. »

Elle mit un temps à comprendre, puis sut pourquoi il disait cela.

« C'est vrai, » dit-elle, simplement.

Mais elle ajouta :

« Ne regrettons rien. »

Cette phrase lui avait échappé et elle la pensait vraiment. Il lui lança un regard étrange, empli d'incompréhension. La psychologie d'Hermione échappait à Lupin, elle le savait. Mais Hermione n'était pas une fille comme les autres.

« Tu es encore jeune. Prends encore le temps de réfléchir. »

Il s'éloigna à reculons, puis fit volte-face et sembla presque se dépêcher de quitter les lieux, pour ne plus la voir.

Hermione savait qu'après cela, leurs échanges seraient beaucoup moins aisés. Lupin aurait honte, serait embarrassé, et elle aurait beaucoup de mal à soutenir une conversation désintéressée. Un tel baiser, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

Elle était persuadée qu'il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre qui lui procurerait la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment. C'était indescriptible.

Plus tard, en descendant, elle retrouva Molly Weasley, et l'avertit que Remus Lupin était venu. Molly sourit, elle était au courant, il venait de les quitter à l'instant. Hermione ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, mais elle savait qu'elle le reverrait. Et même si elle était une adolescente, elle savait ses sentiments sincères. Il était sûr qu'il lui était impossible de prévoir un avenir avec lui, mais elle n'oublierait pas cet homme, qui avait chamboulé ses émotions depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, l'été dernier. Elle ressentait quelque plaisir finalement à être immature, dans l'excitation du moment, en ayant une idylle sans lendemain avec son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Pour autant, il était un homme. Et c'était le genre d'homme qu'elle respectait et admirait. Le genre d'homme qu'elle désirait aussi. Si un jour elle retrouvait un tel homme sur son chemin, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tracer sa route avec lui.

Songeant à ce genre d'avenir, Hermione réussit l'exploit d'oublier complètement Voldemort, ce soir-là.

* * *

_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à écrire une romance entre ces deux-là._

_J'ai dû le dire au début, mais le Remus/Hermione, ce n'est clairement pas mon couple préféré. En tout cas, pas mon couple improbable préféré. Et pourtant, j'ai quand même décidé d'écrire sur ce couple, histoire de faire un essai. Bon courage pour deviner où est la logique dans mon raisonnement tordu._

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! En ce moment je travaille sur un projet beaucoup plus gros et néanmoins plus compliqué. Vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire cet OS, je ne vous laisse pas imaginer celui que mettra ma prochaine grosse fic à apparaître. Prenez votre mal en patience si vous avez envie de voir ça, mes agneaux._

_A toutes !_


End file.
